


POI art Doodle--Sexy Chaps

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2





	POI art Doodle--Sexy Chaps

POI art doodle--Sexy Chaps

Inspired by an online chat about Reese in motorcycle gear with Blacktop50, Mamahub, Haroldwren, LindaO, SVG67

 

  
Not the sexy motorcyle chaps we wanted to see


End file.
